Sora's Fables: The Kindgom Hearts Fairy Tales
by xxxhelena-the-saintxxx
Summary: Kingdom Hearts plus Fairy Tales equals MASS CHAOS! KH1 and 2 stuff. I suck at summaries...T just in case
1. The Two Little Keyblade Weilders

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts anything. If I did, it would be sad and it would not be popular. I also do not own any fairy tales. or LEGOS, or Willy Wonka

The Two Little Keyblade Weilders and Seipher

Roxas: (singing) House House. Building a house. Try To Break In, I'll stab you in the chin

Sora: Uh I can't believe I'm building my own house. I mean, I have groupies for that!

Sora Groupie 123908724: SORA I'LL BUILD YOUR HOUSE!

Rule Enforcer: (Knocks out groupie with pan) Observe The Rules! Rule 2: Build Your Own House. No Groupies Can Build It You Lazy Slackers!

Sora: Darn. But It Doesn't Matter! My house will be so cool, that you guys will bask in it's glory!

Seipher: Riiiiggghhhhttt

Roxas: (Still singing) House House. Bulding A House. Try to take my brick, I'll stab you with a stick

Seipher: Gosh Roxas, you're violent

Roxas: (Still singing) House House. Building a house. Seipher shut up or I'll choke you with a cup

Seipher: ...You do that kid

Sora: Does anyone have any chocolate?

Willy Wonka: I DO!

Sora: Okay I need a lot of chocolate

Seipher: Why?

Sora: For my (happy music) CHOCOLATE HOUSE! (confetti drops from sky)

(All silent except the singing Roxas)

Roxas: (Still singing) House house. Building a house. Chocolate is yummy. Inside my tummy.

Seipher: Yeah, well, my house will be made out of (drumroll) LEGOS!

(All silent except for the singing Roxas)

Roxas: (singing) House House. Building a house. Sepiher is dumb, cause his LEGOS are...dumb

Seipher: YOU USED DUMB TWICE!

(Roxas gets evil look on his face)

Seipher: You know what? It's totally cool.

Sora: OH MY GOD! LEGOS ARE SO STUPID!

Seipher: NO! LEGOS ARE TOUGH!

Preschoolers: He's right he's right

Roxas: (Singing) House house. Building a house. I know I'm not wrong, cause I'm wearing a thong!

(All silent)

Sora: Let's just work...

(HOURS LATER)

All: The houses are done!

Sora: CHOCOLATE HOUSE GO!

Seipher: LEGO HOUSE GO!

Roxas: BRICK HOUSE GO!

Yugi: EXODIA! OBLIDERATE! GO!

(All whack Yugi and Exodia knocking them out)

Sora: Not after all the work we did (Z-snap)

(DURING NIGHTTIME)

Ansem: Must...make...lives...miserable

(Notices Houses)

Ansem: HEY! THOSE ARE THE HOUSES OF SORA, ROXAS, AND SEIPHER! How do I know these things? I am Ansem (dramatic music)

(Runs to houses)

Ansem: Oh my god...a house of chocolate. I bet I know who's this is (knocks on door) SORA SORA LET ME IN

(Brick gets thrown out window and hits Ansem on the head)

Sora: SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING!

Ansem: OW! You little Shizz! Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll...actually I can just eat my way in (Takes out half the house) Mmmmmm good

Sora: AHHHHHH! (Jumps off house to Seipher's house) SEIPHER!

Seipher: (Dancing) Cause you know that I'm Toxic...

Sora: (Opens door) SEIP- (Sees Seipher)

(AKKKKWWWAAAARRRDDDD SILENCE)

Seipher: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Sora: ANSEM IS COMING! ANSEM IS COMING! (Dramatic music)

Ansem: (Eating Sora's house) Gosh Sora the idiot. Building a house of chocolate. God have pity on his stupidity (Walks to Seiphers house)

Seipher: WE NEED A DISTRACTION! I GOT IT!

(Puts sign in front of his house saying: IF YOUR NAME IS ANSEM, THIS IS NOT SEIPHER'S HOUSE! (Sora helped paint this sign))

Sora: THIS WILL TOTALLY DISTRACT HIM!

Ansem: LEGO house huh? (Looks at sign) Wow...another genius...

Sora: I THINK IT'S WORKING! I HAVE A GOOD FEELING!

(Seipher knocks on door)

Sora: Okay feeling passed

Ansem: SEIPHER SEIPHER LET ME IN

Seipher: NOT BY THE HAIR ON AXEL'S HEAD

Axel: (Comes out of closet door) I thought me and you were a secret!

(Akward silence)

Ansem: Then I'll...(grabs hammer) BREAK YOU HOUSE AND MAKE A LEGO MAN WITH IT!

Seipher, Sora, and Axel: AHHHHHHH! (Jump out of house and run to Roxa's house) ROXAS!

Ansem: (Breaks house) I am so happy I went to college. EVIL COLLEGE (dramatic music)

Roxas: (Singing) Food, food. Cooking food. Don't like your meat stick, I'll kick you in the-

Sora, Axel, and Seipher: (Burst into door) ROXAS!

Roxas: Hey guys! Want a meat stick?

Sora: No Time! Ansem's coming! (Dramatic Music)

Roxas: Hey Axel! I though you and Seipher were a secret

Axel: We were a secret (Seipher blushes)

Sora: SHUT UP! ANSEM IS COMING!

Roxas: Just stay calm!

Ansem: Oh my god! A BRICK HOUSE! A NOT STUPID PERSON LIVES HERE! (Opens door and shakes Roxas' hand) Thank you for not being stupid. (Shuts door) Now, ROXAS ROXAS LET ME IN!

Roxas: NOT BY THE LACE ON MY PRETTY PINK THONG!

(Silence)

Ansem: I don't know if I want to blow down your house now...

All: YAY

Ansem: But what the heck!

All: Crap

Ansem: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll-

Ansem's Mother: ANSEM! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Ansem: Uh...hi...mom

Ansem's Mother: I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! HAVE YOU BEEN OUT DESTROYING THINGS AGAIN?

Ansem: Mom! Come on! I'm on buisness!

Ansem's Mother: NU UH! YOUR COMING BACK HOME AND YOU'RE GROUNDED MISTER! (Pulls Ansem by ear)

Ansem: OW OW OW OW OW! I WILL BE BACK!

Roxas: (Singing) Hero Hero. I am the hero. I got rid of wrong thank to my pink thong! (Stops singing) Well that was easy right guys? Uh...guys?

END

I AM SO SORRY THAT SUCKED

I dunno

I'm out o sync today

:-p

So like

I dunno

JUST COMMENT PEOPLES

And I'll 3 u forever


	2. Little Red Haired Axel With A Hood

WOW! I'm sorry people. I've been one a nit of a hiatus so Bleh. x.x Well, here's another chapter of Sora's Fables! This is to Little Red Riding Hood. So Here You Go.

Little Red Haired Axel (With A Hood)

Announcer: One Day, Axel heard his friend Demyx was sick.

Axel: But I don't really care-

Announcer: WELL YOU CARE NOW! (Whacks Axel on head with frozen slab of meat) Anyway, he decided to bring Demyx a basket of goodies.

Axel: You all suck (Loads sugar cookies into basket) And do I really have to carry this tweed basket? I'll feel like a girly man.

Marluxia: (Randomly Shoots Through Scene Carrying Chanel Bag) I FEEL PRETTY! OH SO PRETTY! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND-

Axel: You know what? I think the tweed is fine.

Announcer: So off Little Red Haired Axel (With A Hood) Went Into The Woods. Going To His Friend Demyx's House To Give Him A Basket Of Goodies.

Axel: STOP! (Scene stops) Can We Please Change The Word Goodies? It's So...So...

Marluxia: GIIIIIIIRRRRLLLYY?

Axel: Oh my god. Please Change The Word.

Announcer: Oh You Baby. Fine. Axel Carried His Basket Of (Gets Deep Voice)MANLY FORCEFUL EMPOWERING CARRIER OF EATIBLE SOLIDS (End Of Deep Voice)To His Friend Demyx

Axel: (Grinning Happily) Yay

Announcer: But Trouble Was Amok...

Ansem: Stupid Game Boy Advance...Running Out Of Batteries On Me All The Time. (Bangs It Forcefully) And I Was About To Catch Mewtwo! (Pouts) Great, I'm Loosing My Evil Glow! Now I Need To Cause Trouble. (Hears Humming From Afar) Oooh! A Passersby! I Shall Switch The Signs On The Road On Him Like I Do To The Restroom Signs At Wal-Mart! (Switchs Signs) Now No One Will Stop Me! Why You Ask? I SAID WHY YOU ASK? COME ON PEOPLE ASK WHY! BECAUSE I AM ANSEM! There I Did It Because I Know None Of You Asked Why. (Pouts Again) Now To Wait And Watch. (Tapes Branch To Forehead and Waits)

Axel: (Gasp) A Sign! (Looks) Hmm...Demyx's House...or...Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory...Well, I Guess I Better Follow My Heart And Good Soul (Turns To Chocolate Factory)

Announcer: You Know What, Since I Watch Over The Story, I Know He's Going To Demyx's So I'm Just Gonna Let Him. (Giggles) Idiot

Ansem: HA! HE BELIEVED IT! I DUNNO WHY I SWITCHED THE SIGNS CAUSE HE WOULD HAVE HAD TO GO TO DEMYX'S ANYWAY, BUT WHO CARES? I'M WINNING!

Announcer: And so Axel Made His Way To Demy-I mean "Willy Wonkas" House.

Axel: (Yells At Announcer) ITS A FACTORY! NOT A HOUSE!

Announcer: Jeez Touchy Touchy, Made His Way To Willy Wonkas FACTORY

Axel: Yay! (Reaches Supposed Factory) Wow, It Looks A Lot Like Demyx's House

Annnouncer: (Rolls Eyes)

(INSIDE HOUSE)

Demyx: (Cough) I Hate It When I Get StickItToTheManitus (Cough)

Ansem: LOOK A MONKEY!

Demyx: OOOH WHERE!

Ansem: (Throws In Closet And Puts On Demyx Costume) Ha ha! He Shall Never See Through It.

Axel: (Enters House) Dem? I Come Bearing Manly Eatible Solids

Ansem: (With Fake Demyx Voice) Come Here Axel!

Axel: Woah Demyx, What...Long Sliver Hair You Have?

Ansem: Oh Yes Uh...All The Better The Cut And Style With My Dear

Axel: Yeah But...Silver?

Ansem: JUST SHUT UP!

Axel: And...What...Sharp Teeth You Have?

Ansem: Oh...Uh...All The Better To...Win The Vampire Look Alike Contest In Hallow Bastion With?

Axel: I Always Loose...Oh Well...What Nice...MANICURE YOU HAVE? ANSEM WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE?

Ansem: (Takes Off Costume) Okay Fine You Got Me. I'm Tired And I Give Up So Screw You. (Walks Out) Must Get Batteries

Demyx: LEMME OUT OF THE CLOSET!

Axel: (Looks) If That Chocolate Factory Was The Other Way...

Demyx: HEY! AXEL! WAIT! COME BACK! I NEED TO GET MY SITAR AND PLAY A SAD SONG! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEME MUSIC! AXEL!

Well there you have it. I know it kinda sucked but like I got this together in like 10 minutes. So bleh. Please comment, or else I'll take your batteries.

AH AND I do not own Stickittothemanitus. (Reference to School Of Rock)

Or Pokemon's Mewtwo

Or Willy Wonka...But I Own Him In Another Way...(heh heh)


End file.
